


The Frog Incident

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Frogs. Frogs everywhere.
Kudos: 10





	The Frog Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt word "Frogs"

When Ma caught the first frog she didn’t think anything of it. They lived in the woods and critters always found a way into the house. She put it outside by their little pond and that was that.

They thought about the same when Pa caught the second one.

Then they caught Gair trying to smuggle four at once outside under his coat and decided that something was going on.

“Gairbith.” Ma met her son at the door when he tried to slip back inside. He froze seeing her there then smiled a bit too innocently.

“Yes, Mum?” he asked sweetly. 

She knew right then and there that there really was something going on. “What were you doing just now, dear?”

“Oh. Um...” The child glanced back outside and began to fidget. “Nothing?”

“Gairbith.”

“I just went to check on the pond?”

“Where is your brother?” she asked.

Now Gair was starting to look nervous under the plastered on smile. “He’s taking a nap!”

Suddenly a crash sounded from upstairs right about where the twins’ room would be. Gair’s smile stretched and looked so forced that Ma simply shook her head. “Let’s go see about that. Come on, young man.”

The two headed for the stairs, Ma walking behind her wilted son, and soon stood outside the bedroom door. Nothing could have prepared Ma for what she saw on the other side of that door.

Frogs.

Frogs absolutely everywhere.

Bradley stood in the center of the room, frozen after seeing his mother in the doorway, with a frog in each hand and a sad attempt to keep them corralled in a bucket sat nearby.

“Boys.” Ma began as calmly as she could. “Explain.”

As it turned out, the frogs came from bad planning on the twins’ part. They had found tadpoles in the pond and had somehow sneaked them into the house to keep them in Gair’s fish tank. Unfortunately when the tadpoles became full sized frogs the boys found out the hard way that they couldn’t keep them inside the tank for long. They’d been trying to sneak the critters out to avoid being caught, but that hadn’t worked out very well.

They would be catching those frogs for the next week.


End file.
